The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication systems and wireless communication devices that communicate within wireless communication systems. In particular, the embodiments relate to methods and systems for improving the performance of wireless communication devices used in vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure communications.
Wireless communication devices have been proposed for use in vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure communications. In some situations, the wireless communication devices are exposed to weather conditions, such as humidity and precipitation, that interfere with the performance of the data transmission and reception.